2018 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:34.794 |fastestlap = 1:40.876 |fastestlapdriver = Sebastian Vettel |fastestlapnation = GER |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 54 |winner = Lewis Hamilton |winnernation = GBR |winnerteam = |second = Sebastian Vettel |secondnation = GER |secondteam = |third = Max Verstappen |thirdnation = NED |thirdteam = }} The 2018 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix (officially the Formula 1 2018 Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix) was the twenty-first and final race of the 2018 Formula One season, and the tenth time the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix was held. It was held between 23 November and 25 November 2018. In qualifying, Lewis Hamilton took his eighty-third pole position. Valtteri Bottas qualified second to take another front-row lockout for , while Sebastian Vettel qualified third. In the race, Hamilton made a good start to keep the lead, before the safety car was deployed on the first lap after Nico Hülkenberg collided with Romain Grosjean and barrel-rolled into the tyre barrier. The safety car came in at the end of lap 4, but the virtual safety car was soon deployed on lap 7 after Kimi Räikkönen stopped on the start/finish straight with a problem on his car. Hamilton took his pit stop at the end of the lap before the virtual safety car ended on the next lap, and took back the lead after Daniel Ricciardo pitted at the end of lap 33. Bottas lost second place to Vettel on lap 35 after having a lockup, and was then passed by Max Verstappen on lap 38, but not without making contact. Bottas then lost fourth place to Ricciardo on the following lap. Hamilton went on to take his seventy-third win overall, breaking the record of scoring the most points in a season with 408 points. Vettel and Verstappen completed the podium respectively. Fernando Alonso, who was making his final F1 race, finished 11th and he was flanked by both Hamilton and Vettel, performing donuts on the pit straight when the race ended. __TOC__ Background To celebrate Fernando Alonso's final race, used a one-off livery on his car, marking the first time they have used a one-off livery since the 1986 Portuguese Grand Prix. Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results Grid Race Report Results ** Alonso was given a five-second time penalty for leaving the track and gaining an advantage. Milestones *Fernando Alonso's final race. *Kimi Räikkönen's last race for . *Charles Leclerc's last race for . *Daniel Ricciardo's 150th race, and his 100th and last race for . *Pierre Gasly's last race for . *Carlos Sainz, Jr.'s last race for . *Stoffel Vandoorne's final race. *Marcus Ericsson's final race. *Sergey Sirotkin's final race. *Lance Stroll's final race for . *Esteban Ocon's 50th and final race. *Brendon Hartley's final race. *Lewis Hamilton scores the highest number of points in a season, being 408 points. He also reaches 3,000 points overall. Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2018 Grands Prix Category:Abu Dhabi Grand Prix